


Pink Is the Answer

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink makes Jensen <i>do</i> things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Is the Answer

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because [](http://tj-smartz.livejournal.com/profile)[**tj_smartz**](http://tj-smartz.livejournal.com/) wanted to know what happens in my head. She also was awesome and beta'ed this, but I tinkered with the fic afterwards, so all mistakes are of course mine. Originally posted to LJ on February 9, 2009.

 

 

Sometimes Jensen wonders how Jared does it. Before Jared, Jensen didn't really enjoy randomness, didn't do spur of the moment. Now, he kind of likes it, likes how excited Jared gets when they suddenly do something just for the heck of it. He also likes to watch how everything shiny makes Jared smile that big, bright smile of his, dimples out in full force.

But Jensen still detests pink.

So he really doesn't understand why he's wearing a pink shirt (except that he did it for Jared) or how Jared got him to go on a shopping spree that consisted only of pink clothes. And he really, _really_ doesn't understand how pink comes in one shade only when there's at least a dozen shades for baby blue. _Uh, make that sky blue_.

"For someone who's worn a shirt with pink stripes before, you're damn grouchy about your shirt, Jen."

Okay, Jensen might have complained about the shirt out loud. So sue him.

Jared hops down from the passenger's side of Jensen's truck, proceeds to the back door to get his shopping bags out. God, _bags_. Several bags of pink-tinted clothes; pink stripes, dots, pink paisley swirls, and what Jensen swears is a pink moomoo. And no, Jensen does _not_ want to know why someone thought it was a good idea to make pink underwear for men. Pink underwear means a mayday and a massive disaster with a washing machine, not something you actually pay money for.

"That was a job, dude. Had to sell my soul to keep you fed," Jensen mumbles, watches Jared fight with the bags. "What you eat in a day could feed a small nation."

"Hey, it's not my fault that your metabolism is like a hibernating bear's," Jared retorts.

Just for that, Jensen doesn't help Jared to close the back door. Jensen glances at the darkening Vancouver sky. It looks like it could rain later.

Jared manages to slam the door shut with his knee, both hands holding on to three bags and two more hanging on for dear life in his lap. "Besides, you wore that ugly-ass shirt to a WB event once. It had pink."

"It did not have pink! And that happened only because I lost a bet to Steve." Jensen had nightmares about that shirt for a week and he vowed to never again let Steve influence his wardrobe choices.

Jared tries to fumble for the house key that's in the pocket of his jeans, but Jensen sees how the bags are already defying the laws of gravity and decides that letting Jared have this tiny victory is better than all their neighbors possibly witnessing an explosion of pink outside their front door.

As Jensen's turning his keyring around, looking for the right key, Jared gets more quiet, his smile less wide. "You didn't have to wear it, Jen. I know you did it just for me." Jared's bangs fall into his eyes as he looks down, quiet hurt flashing in Jared's eyes. "I'm not like everyone else, you don't have to please me."

And okay, that makes Jensen feel bad because even if he did do it just for Jared, he didn't mean to be an asshole about it. They've had this conversation before, Jared knows Jensen's trying to change his ways slowly. Jared still takes every opportunity to remind him that he's got Jensen's back. Jensen does appreciate that.

In any case, Jared doesn't look particularly crushed or sad like a kicked puppy, just. Not as happy as a minute ago. So the situation must still be salvageable.

"I know. 'Cause the way I figure it, Jay, is that I do this for you and then I get to do something just for me." Jensen slides the house key into the lock and pushes the door open.

It's not really a lie, there _is_ something he's been thinking about doing for a while now, but he's put it off because he's not sure about Jared's reaction and he doesn't want to introduce any extra awkwardness into their relationship.

Great, now he's even talking about a _relationship_. The pink must be contagious.

Jared perks up immediately when he hears Jensen's words, smiles again. "Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

The bags in Jared's lap and arms haven't even reached the ground before Jensen grabs Jared's neck with one hand and brings their lips together. He licks over Jared's lips, pushes his tongue in Jared's mouth and kisses him long and sloppy. Most of the shopping bags fall to the floor as Jared fights to put his hands on Jensen.

For a tiny second, Jensen can't think about anything but the scattered pink vomit of clothes on the floor. He figures it's a good time to break the kiss and see about getting this show on the road.

"Maybe a little of this," Jensen mouths the words against Jared's throat and jaw. "And maybe a lot of this."

Jensen threads his hand in Jared's hair, starts to push Jared down, almost wrestling him to his knees.

"On your knees, Jared," Jensen growls, watching how Jared's really fighting the shopping bags out of the way now, a surprised look on his face but pure heat gathering in his eyes.

Jared sinks down on the floor, almost gracefully, his hands going to Jensen's hips and mouth pressing against the bulge of Jensen's jeans almost before his knees hit solid. Fuck, Jared's so eager that this is going to work out just fine. Jensen groans, lets his thoughts loose. Jared on the floor, Jared sucking Jensen's cock like he was born to do it, Jensen _marking_ him.

Jensen groans louder, his cock twitching in his pants, filling out against Jared's lips.

"This what you want, Jen?" Jared smirks, brings his hand to rub Jensen's erection. "You want my mouth on you?"

It feels so good, but Jensen intends to wipe that smirk off Jared's face. This is not how they're doing this now and they both know it. Jensen grabs Jared's jaw, forces him to look up, then slowly tightens his grip so that Jared's lips open in a pout.

"Oh, you'll get to put that mouth to good use, Jay. But I'm gonna do like you always tell me to do, I'm gonna take something for myself. And I think I'll start with that smart mouth of yours." Jensen lets Jared go, feels a little awkward until he sees how Jared's getting into this shit. There's so much heat in his eyes that they look almost black, tongue wetting his lips, cock hard and straining against his thigh.

Jensen puts his hand on Jared's head, tugs it a little. Fucking hell, Jared's so lax under his hand that he's almost pliant and that gets Jensen even harder. "Open my jeans, Jay. Get my cock out."

Jared obeys instantly, a small nod before he puts his hands on the fly and starts working open the buttons. It doesn't take long, Jared's fingers brushing over Jensen's cock a few times, the light touches feeling so fucking good. Jared pulls the jeans down just enough to pull down Jensen's boxers and guide them over his cock, letting the elastic band settle under his balls.

The lesser pressure helps Jensen to calm down a little, concentrate on Jared rather than his dick. He tugs Jared by the hair again when Jared tries to strain closer to Jensen, his red mouth open a little, line of sight pointing straight toward his cock.

"You want that?" Jensen asks sharply, takes Jared's pink tongue poking out to wet his lips as a 'yes'. "Good, because I'm going to give it to you."

It's not quite the fastest Jensen's seen Jared move, but it's enough to mess with Jensen's balance so that he has to tighten his grip of Jared's hair to keep Jared back. Feeling Jared's big body practically vibrate under his hand, so desperate to suck his cock, is a massive power trip. And why hasn't Jensen realized before that Jared has a serious fixation for everything he can put in his mouth?

"Easy, cowboy. You want close to this," Jensen bucks his hips for emphasis, "you gotta get naked first."

Jared lets out a whine, small and unhappy, and starts to rip off his shirts; a button pops off, skitters somewhere. Jensen grabs his cock, fists it slowly, precome beading at the tip. It distracts Jared for a second, lights a deep hunger in his eyes and then makes him struggle out of his jeans with his shirt still hanging on his left wrist by the cuff.

After Jensen pictures using the shirt to tie Jared's wrists, possibly behind his back, he lets the shirt stay clinging to Jared's pretty wrist. Just in case he feels like practicing his knots later.

Jared leans close to Jensen's cock again, curls both hands around Jensen's hips, slotting his fingers to the grooves there, and goes to fucking town. It's incredible, the heat of Jared's mouth, the slickness, the sounds coming from his cock sliding wetly between Jared's lips. He's got a hand on the back of Jared's head first to keep the rhythm, then to fuck Jared's mouth when he gets ideas about teasing Jensen.

Jared takes him to the hilt, throat closing around his cockhead, breathing turning labored like air's being fucked out of his lungs.

Jensen can't help himself, has to ask. "You good?"

Jared nods awkwardly, then sucks _hard_.

The precome Jensen's leaking is mixing with saliva, gathering slowly in the corners of Jared's mouth and spilling onto his jaw. It's a good look for Jared -- used -- but Jensen can make it even better.

"Fuck yeah, Jay. Feel so good. Your mouth, man... Should be fucking illegal." Jensen breathes hard between the words, meets Jared's eyes afterwards, now black with lust, feels him suck even harder.

 _Fucking fuck._ Jensen won't last any longer, the need to come heavy and urgent in his balls.

He pulls Jared off his cock, traces the head against the wet-slippery of Jared's lips, precome sticking to them in stringy trails. "You be good now and stay still." Jensen tilts Jared's head back, growls at him. "Gonna come on you face. Mark you all up."

Jared moans, opens his mouth, pink tongue poking out a little. Now that's a decent shade of pink.

Jensen jacks himself, cock so hard that it's not going to take much more, and he slows down when his orgasm is almost there, draws out the orgasm-high, the anticipation, the dirty-wrong of what he's gonna do.

Until Jared licks his lips and Jensen can't hold it anymore.

He spurts over Jared's left cheek, his nose, then aims for the right cheek and lips. His spunk is all over Jared's face, dripping down; Jared looks fucking _ruined_.

"Look real pretty now, Jay." Jensen angles Jared better so he can see everything, runs his thumb over through the mess, down a cheek, over Jared's bottom lip. Jared swipes it clean with his tongue. _Jesus_ , Jensen's going to want to do this again. Jared's cock stands proud, dark red and twitching under Jensen's gaze.

Jensen scoops up his come from Jared's face, not all of it because the sight of it makes Jensen itch for a second round. He gets to his knees, eyes now on Jared's level, their mouths meeting. He kisses Jared, bites his lips, and curls his wet palm around Jared's dick. Jared keens, fucks into Jensen's fist the best he can, and Jensen breaks off their kiss just in time to see Jared come over his palm, even over his own chest, and over the shirt that's still hanging from Jared's wrist.

They sink further down, stretch on the floor for a minute to catch their breath. Jensen licks Jared's face clean, lets Jared nuzzle into his neck, puff warm air over his skin even though it tickles. He wants to stay there, completely blissed out, but the floor's too hard and uncomfortable even with the big Padalecki-cushion and randomly scattered pink clothes.

It's the silence that startles them into action again, forcing them up.

"I think I'm going to make you wear pink shirts more often, Jen." Jared smiles when he gets to his feet. It's that bright smile again and Jensen would wear pink freaking underwear to put that smile there. Of course, he's not telling Jared that.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll just have to do this with them," Jensen says, grabbing the jizz-soaked shirt sleeve, pulling Jared's arm behind his back. Pushes Jared against the wall and kisses him slow.

 

  
 _\---end---_

 


End file.
